


Constellation of Puns

by lostinthegoldenpines



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines
Summary: Puns are the way to a troll's heart





	Constellation of Puns

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know there's a site called Punipedia?? It has saved my life.

Snufkin watched lovingly as Moomin bustled about the kitchen (with Moominmamma’s help here and there), putting the final touches on their picnic lunch. He had only let Snufkin help a small amount, because Moomin clearly wanted to show off his master picnic skills, so Snufkin had leaned against the wall watching the hustle and bustle with a crooked grin that he couldn’t seem to ride himself of. It was wonderful and adorable to see his beloved putting in so much effort for Snufkin’s sake; not that it was required at all, but it made his heart race all the same.

“Mamma, have you seen the apples?” Moomin was frowning, searching around the countertops. Snufkin caught a glimpse of them; they were red delicious and granny smiths, hidden beside the basket. Casually he walked over and plucked them up and then spun towards Moomin’s direction, bowing and presenting the apples.

“Here you are my dove!” Snufkin proclaimed. “You’re the apple of my eye!” He winked.

“Thank you Snufkin!” Moomin giggled, taking the apples and placing them in the basket. He picked up a sack of nuts and shook them in front of Snufkin. “I think I’m a bit nutty for you.” He tossed them in the basket and shut it. The two rubbed their noses together and giggled while Moominmamma chuckled herself.

“Now, where are you two going again, and do you both need anything else?” She asked as Moomin picked up the basket, Snufkin in charge of the water flasks.

“We’re not going terribly far,” Moomin said. “Just up to Lonely Mountain, and we’ll spend a night there.”

“There’s going to be a meteor shower tonight and it’s supposed to be quite beautiful.” Snufkin paused in the living room with Moomin to grab their backpacks and fishing rods.

Moominpappa looked up from his newspaper.

“Ah yes! I read about that in the paper. They said it’s going to be quite spectacular.”

“It’ll be nice to up there with so much space,” Snufkin grinned at Moomin, who caught on right away and began to chuckle.

“Oh! Oh quite clever!” Moominpappa laughed a beat later, closing the newspaper. “Well I suppose you two better run along now, it’s better to get there lunar than later.”

Both lads and Moominmamma burst out laughing.

“Looks like the entire family here are moon-mins after my own heart.” Snufkin grinned.

“Oh! Ha! A sneaky moon-euver!” Pappa howled. “Well, you know what they say; like father, like sun.”

Snufkin was really giggling now, slapping his knee. Moomin had been laughing at first, but now he was beginning to pout. He loved his father, but dear lord did the man know how to steal a person’s thunder. Moomin had been up all night before studying constellation puns, and here Pappa was whipping them out left and right! And so cleverly as well!

“I’m hardly like you at all, Pappa.” Moomin muttered darkly. Snufkin gave Moomin an odd look, but Pappa hadn’t heard his son at kept on.

“All these puns are quite the stroke of venus, eh Snufkin?”

“Indeed, but before they take saturn for the worst, Moomin and I better head out.”

“Indeed so!” Pappa opened his newspaper again, shoulders shaking from laughter. “Just don’t star up any trouble you two!” 

Snufkin laughed, but Moomin was already outside waiting on the bridge. Snufkin wasn’t quite sure when he had left so he hurried out to join his partner, barely remembering to return Moominmamma’s goodbye. By the time he made it to the bridge, Moomin was already on the move. They walked in silence for a bit, before Snufkin cautiously reached out, taking Moomin’s paw. Moomin tensed for a moment before letting out a loud sigh and relaxing against Snufkin.

“Dove? What’s wrong?”

“Oh, it’s, it’s rather embarrassing.” Moomin muttered. He paused to look at the beautiful flowers they were strolling through. “I got a bit jealous, I suppose.” He admitted finally, ears reddening. “I spent all night looking up constellation and space puns to impress you, and Pappa was whipping them all out as if it were as easy as breathing.” Snufkin began laughing and Moomin gave him a fierce glare. “Don’t laugh Snufkin! I really wanted to impress you! You’re so smart and clever, and it’s hard to do something worthy of you!”

Snufkin stopped them in the middle of a field of flowers and put a paw on Moomin’s cheek, thumbing gently before leaning in.

“My I kiss your ec-lips-e?”

“Wha—oh! Oh how clever you are, Snufkin!” Moomin’s laugh was interrupted when Snufkin gently pushed up Moomin’s snout until his lips were visible, and gently brushed his own against them. After the kiss, Moomin’s ears waggled and his tail flopped all over the place. “You’ve got me seeing stars, Snufkin.” Moomin hummed, both very happy and still feeling rather silly. He squirmed and giggled as Snufkin kissed his neck several times.

“You’ve spun me quite out of my orbit, Moomin. You rock my world.” Snufkin said as he pulled back. “I view you as quite clever yourself, Moomin.”

Moomin blushed a bright pink. He gathered himself together, determined to make Snufkin laugh.

“I’m sorry for being so sun-sitive and jealous, Snufkin, I promise to be better and more sun-sible.”

Snufkin grinned and rolled his eyes, chuckling. “Heart warming sun-timents, to be sure.”

“Really? I’m trying to woo you and you’re just going to be star-casatic?” Moomin huffed, pretending to be cross.

Snufkin burst out laughing at this, bending over and leaning on his knees as he gasped for air. Moomin grinned; his mission a success.

“C’mon, we need to get going and set up camp.” Snufkin wheezed finally, wiping away tears.

Pleased with himself, Moomin took Snufkin’s paw and they began to walk up the beautiful and familiar path.

“I must warn you, not only to I have constellation puns under my belt, but fire and camping puns as well.” Moomin grinned.

“Oh no, whatever shall I do?” Snufkin gave a dramatic gasp of horror.

“All’s fire in love and war, my darling.” Moomin kissed the back of Snufkin’s paw. 

“Keep this up and you’ll be sleeping alone outside.” Snufkin flustered, but he was grinning and there was a lovely blush forming on his face. The two laughed again and squeezed their paws together, glad for the simplicity of being around each other.


End file.
